Humanity is Just a Word
by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner
Summary: He's a human. He's a turtle. He's almost too far gone. And he's never had anyone to love. But it didn't make their brotherhood any less real; Four souls who were just parts of the much larger whole. (anthology,au)
1. Donatello & Mikey

**Humanity is Just a Word** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

 **Disclaimer:** All characters, places, etc are not owned by me. I simply do the plot.

 **AN:** Please note that the stories are not set in chronological order and are mostly stand alone stories. Some may be 1,000 or more words but most are shorter, like this. Thank you for reading!

* * *

When I first saw him, I thought to myself _what's a kid like him doing out here all by himself._ I was perched on the ledge of a fire escape silently, amid the darkness. I watched as he backed up against the wall of the alley, the hand protecting his wallet was behind his back.

"Look kid, I ain' tryin ta hurt cha'," growled a thug, with a nice shining gun peaking out of his brown jacket pocket. I knew from how loosely his red mangled shirt fit him that he was skinny- starving. His green eyes glazed over with lackluster. "Just gim'e tha wallet and ye won't get hurt."

I could see the kid tense up, not wanting to give in yet also not wanting to get hurt. Surprisingly, I saw in his blue eyes a look of empathy. "I really can't do that. I need the money or else I'm homeless," he squeaked, without any confidence in the world. "I know you don't care, but I have no one, so I have to pay rent at my friend's house."

The thug actually hesitated. He was so torn- I could tell he never really stuck people up. "Don' make dis hard on me," he whispered. I knew he meant the words to be threatening, but they came out sad and jaded. When he took hesitant steps forward, I decided to try and scare him away. I threw a throwing star into the barrel of the man's gun. He stared at it for a second before throwing it off to the side, in shock and fear. He looked up slowly and I could tell he could see the white slits of my eyes. His eyes narrowed, dangerously. "Show yerself." _So much for scaring him off._

I saw the kid follow his gaze but he couldn't find what the thug was looking at. The thug ran over to him and pinned him against the wall. A switchblade came from his other pocket as he placed it against the kid's neck. "Show yerself," he repeated. For added drama, he drew a bit of blood.

Having no other choice, I jumped down into the alley. I felt hot and exposed as I looked him in his shocked face. "Okay I'm here. Now leave the boy alone."

I was almost surprised when he did. He shoved the kid to the ground with enough force to make the kid's head spin. He ran towards me and swung the blade in my direction. Dodging breezily, I gave the thug an uppercut that sent him reeling. He ran to me and his fist came down with force but I blocked it with a hand, using my other hand to punch him in the ribs. He grunted in pain and was sent to the ground, clutching his injured chest. I hit him in the head and knocked him out cold.

Turning around, I saw the boy staring at me with hesitation. I got ready to jump back to my sanctuary of the rooftops but he ran up to me and grabbed my arm. "Wait don't go. Please."

I gulped, and before I could think, I said yes. We slid into the darker corner of the alley as the kid dialed on his cell to call for a lift. When he finished, he looked at me. _But not in fear._ His head tilted to the side as he studied my features. I noticed the freckles on his face. "What's your name, _turtle_?" he asked, staring into my eyes with a childish curiosity. I almost stuttered.

"Donatello."

"Mikey!" I heard someone call. Before Mikey had time to say anything to me, I was already on the next rooftop.


	2. Raphael

**Humanity is Just a Word** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

 **Disclaimer:** All characters, places, etc are not owned by me. I simply do the plot.

* * *

It's colder than usual tonight. And that's saying a lot, since it's the middle of winter. I think there might be a snowstorm coming on very soon. Lucky me, since I have no home to go to.

I hobble over to a secluded bench. Damn, I took helluva beating last night, and from some monster- _thing_! My head and chest are killing me, but not like how this snowstorm is. I laugh inwardly; all I got is this stupid thin ol' brown jacket I found somewhere. As I expected, white flakes begin to fall and I curl into myself trying to retain at least some body warmth. I think about going to the 24-hour diner for the night but they always gave me grief if I didn't have money. I didn't have time to mooch something from passerby's today, since I was passed out through most of it. I hear quick footsteps behind me and I curiously turn around to see who it is. I recognize the person as the kid I tried to mug yesterday and I wisely stay on the bench. I wouldn't even dare try to mug him again. **NO** not because some alien got in a _few_ _ **lucky**_ _hits_ , but because I know what it's like being homeless, why would I take his money- his only chance at having a place to stay? Besides, I'm too tired and run down to even try if I wanted to. When I shift, the bench makes a groan and the boy suddenly stops, fearful and nervous. He catches eyes with me for a few seconds, frozen in place. But then he surprises me, he walks over to me and sits across from me on the bench. My eyes are wide as he watches me, trusting yet stiff- ready to run if needed.

"Kid ain' nobody eva tell you to… I dunno… NOT get anywhere near the person who tried to stick you up?"

"Not really. I don't really have parents- anyone- anymore."

My eyes soften a little. "That don't excuse nun. Ya still got common sense, dont cha?" As I think of it, he probably doesn't since he walks such a dangerous route home. Stupid kid.

He stares at me and I almost hide my face. I know I have my fair share of ugly cuts and bruises, a deep scar on my cheek to remind me of why gangs are _bad deals_. I know this kid has no business finding any of it out, too. He sighs softly, his head tilting to the side slightly. "Why are you out here all alone, in the middle of a storm? Are you…"

I growl, hoping to scare him away, but it's fruitless because he's now already comfortable around me. Damned kid, makin' me look like a softie.

"Are you… hungry? The diner over there has like, the best chili in the world! I'll even pay since I have a few extra bucks."

The look on his face is too optimistic, and even though I shouldn't be taking nobody's charity (the hell do I know, I'm a beggar) the idea of a full stomach and warmth all around me somehow convinces me. "Why not?"

His smile is too bright, too in contrast with someone as grey as me. We stand and I offer him my hand. "I'm Raphael."


End file.
